When Darkness Turns into Light
by happysunshinexD
Summary: P-New Moon. Danger stalks Bella when she and Edward return from Volterra, but who is the cause of it? The clock on Bella's life has begun to tick, and what if Edward isn't able to save her? And what if Bella can't save everyone else? Full sum inside. R&R!
1. Summary Chapter 1: Reunion

**Hi everyone .**

**This is my first fanfic so yea, I don't expect it to be the best and be all like 'Oh lookie me I gots a story' –hehe that rhymed- so feel free to leave any ideas or constructive criticism. It takes place post-new moon; same couples, same villain, and all that good stuff, just in my version of how everything happens and my own plot line. MUAH. Stephy's still Kick-A though. Read, review, and enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing in Twilight, except for future characters and their powers in my story. DunDunDun. I made up the guy Jon Le'Tware, so if he's a real person, I don't own him either. Or do I? muhahaha. ;D**

**Two weeks after Volterra, Edward and Bella's relationship has returned to normal. Bur is everything really ok? When Bella's dreams start to take a violent and disturbing turn, the clock on her life begins to tick to its end, with the only clue being that the dreams are linked to Victoria. What has become of Victoria? How has Jake taken to the Cullens' return? Will Bella be too late to save not only her own life, but possibly her loved ones' as well?**

**_Future chapters have content that are rated M for violence, launguage, and sexual content. Warnings will be posted on top of these chapters for younger readers._ Thank you and enjoy! xD**

**-Chapter 1: Reunion**

**Bella's Point of View**

Cool air enveloped me as I freed myself from the shower-steamed bathroom, raising small goosebumps on my skin. The heat relaxed my muscles and tension, but did nothing to stir my mind from thinking of Edward and missing him. I only hoped that he was home from his hunting trip and was waiting for me.

To my disappointment, he wasn't waiting for me in my room. I sighed and grabbed my new brush that Alice had given me before putting away the rest of my toiletries. Dressing quickly in a simple tank top and sweatpants pajama combo, I opened my window and welcomed the crisp breeze. I rested my back against one side of the windowsill before brushing through my hair, huffing impatiently.

I shifted my thoughts to the brush as I focused on brushing through my hair instead of waiting and letting my impatience get to me. It was some French brush that some French guy made, and knowing Alice, it probably included the unreasonable French price tags along with everything else that she had given me. It was ridiculous really, but she insisted that the guy who designed the brush was a 'brilliant genius' and that the brush was essential for my hair.

"_Alice, it looks just like any other old brush! Why did you throw away my old one?!" Rosalie snickered as Alice gazed at me as if I was mentally impaired._

"_Bella, Jon Le'Tware designed this brush specifically for _your _hair! The bristles in your old brush were too coarse and ruffled your hair in the most unflattering way; this brush caresses hair instead of simply ripping through it. And since you show no concern over split ends and such, the brush will worry about that for you . . ."_

_I tuned out of her scolding almost immediately, nodding and 'M-hm' ing at appropriate intervals, then turned my gaze elsewhere as she turned to Rosalie and they began nodding in agreement to each other. I had been worrying about Jake down at La Push when Alice awoke me from my daze by throwing the hairbrush harshly at my head—she probably threw it in a manner that she considered soft, but there was definitely going to be a bump there that Edward would freak out over in the not-to-distant future. Rosalie just snickered again as I glared at Alice, who made sure she kept my attention during her lecture._

I chuckled fondly at the memory of my best friend, but winced slightly as I accidentally nudged the small bump that was still on the impact sight. The breeze began to shift as the brush flowed more easily through my hair, sweeping scents of rain and moist foliage around me.

I sighed as another feeling of longing swept over me along with the breeze. The trees shuffled silently, but from the wind, not from a certain someone leaping through them to me.

Edward.

Scanning the forest edge for him did not calm my nerves, and neither did the sounds of Charlie's rhythmic snoring in his room. The brush flowed through my hair less quickly as I slowly succumbed to my own drowsiness.

A slightly stronger gust of wind swept into me, but it surprised me when cool arms wrapped around my waist as I was tugged gently off my sitting position on the window sill. He rested his chin on my shoulder as he pulled me closer into him, inhaling my scent deeply.

"Hello love," Edward's velvet voice whispered breezily into my ear, tickling me with his cool breath. I inhaled his own scent deeply, savoring our reunion, though it had only been a few hours earlier that I saw him. Sighing in content, I leaned my cheek onto his as I snuggled into his embrace. He angled his face downward slightly as his nose skimmed my jay and neck before kissing the side of my forehead softly.

"You're late," I mumbled quietly in his ear, pout evident in my tone. He chuckled and nuzzled my cheek and neck. I could hear the smile in his voice as his spoke.

"Emmett got carried away with his food again, so I had to give him a reminder of his manners." He gaze me a light squeeze and took in another breath before continuing. "Your scent is stronger when you brush your hair. I was in a bit of a daze on my way here; I caught your scent in the wind. You could say your scent ambushed me, and I felt rather drunk on my way here. I admit, I did arrive a bit earlier, but I was watching you brush your hair. You were smiling, but then you looked a little sad."

I closed my eyes before I turned around in his arms, throwing the brush onto my bed before I looked at him. I knew that his eyes would only 'dazzle' me and lead me to dropping the brush on my toe, and I didn't want to spend the rest of the night with Edward smirking and making sarcastic comments on my grace every other second. I opened my eyes and looked into his, feeling the smile spread slowly on my face.

His eyes were a shining liquid gold from the success of his recent hunting trip. He smiled warmly at me before leaning down to kiss me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, entwining my fingers into his hair to deepen the kiss. He smiled around my lips after a few seconds and pulled away.

"Miss me?" I grumbled at him and snuggled into his chest, earning a chuckle in response. "I take it that I am forgiven Bella?" I looked at him and gave him the most authentic scowl I could muster. He simply chuckled again before kissing my hair. I laughed with him before yawning.

"Bedtime for the human?" I scowled at him again before yawning.

"You ran late, so I had to stay up and wait for you." I looked back up at him when he didn't answer me. His eyes were soft and full of love. He kissed me again this time, but his lips were more eager. He pulled away, again too soon, before resting his forehead on mine and gazed into my eyes.

"You love me more than I am worth." I snorted and kissed him, but I was the one to pull away as I began to yawn again. I suddenly found myself in his arms, then under the sheets on my bed. He was lying next to me and tucked me in before smiling at me again. "So, am I forgiven?" I just closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest before answering him.

"Quiet now, the human is trying to sleep." He chuckled again before wrapping his arms around me and began humming my lullaby. I was under before he was even finished with the first verse.

**I know nothing interesting's happened yet, but I'll update soon. The suspence will begin soon, DaDUN! ;O**

**Comments and reviews welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

**I've updated quickly; so quickly that I've seen no reviews yet. No cookies for any of you. :(**

**OhWells, new chapter, so enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Nightmare

**Bella's Point of View**

My dreams were the usual: places I've been, people I've met, things I wanted to happen. But everything became darker. I thought I was just slipping into dreamless sleep because of my exhaustion of waiting for Edward, but I was wrong. Dead wrong.

"_Why is everything getting so dark? Where am I? It's so hard to see. . ."_

"Let us look into your memories Bella."

"_What? Who's there?" Laughter rang around me. It sounded like bells; not like sweet wind chimes though. These were sinister, like a bell rang to signal a session of Russian Roulette. A shiver ran up my spine as I turned to find the link to the voice, but everything only kept getting darker . . . and darker . . ._

_I turned to the sound of feathery footsteps behind me. There was a woman, a beautiful woman at the very least. Her head was bent towards the ground, but she was still elegant. Her midnight black hair cascaded around her and fell to her waist in very loose waves. Her alabaster skin glowed, despite the darkness._

_A vampire._

"_Who are you?" She only laughed; that same menacing sound that I heard only moments ago. She slowly lifted her head, laughing as she did so. I gasped as I saw her eyes—the pure crimson of a vampire that had just fed upon a human. Her head tilted to the side with curiosity as a smile spread slowly over her face._

"My, my, you are a toughie Bella. That fascinates me so, it seems as though she wasn't lying."

"_What? W-who?" I stammered, taking a small step back. Her eyes widened with innocence. She was suddenly next to me, a sincere smile upon her face. Her eyes were also kind, though their color said otherwise._

"My dear, I've frightened you haven't I? I'm not here to hurt you. I came here to visit your dreams out of simple curiosity. I do wonder why I can't look into your memories though. I thought she was simply exaggerating about the whole mind block thing." _Her arm wrapped around me and rested on my shoulder, her other arm busy stroking my hair. Her voice had become less sinister and more melodic, almost hypnotic. A small shiver went up my spine as I reviewed over her words._

"_How do you know about my mind?" She laughed; all trace of menace was replaced with a hypnotic ringing. Her voice was so pretty, so calming._

"I can see into peoples' minds and dreams. But I am very limited to what I can do in your mind. It's almost as if I'm surrounded by an impenetrable darkness. I have no doubt you can see it too no?" _I nodded and leaned into her slightly. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt I could trust this vampire; she was the one who saved me from my loneliness in the darkness._

"_I'm stuck in this darkness too. . . But I want to leave." She cooed to me quietly and rested her head on mine. She had a somewhat familiar smell. It was like Edward's, but her's was less pleasant: I could faintly smell blood mixed into her scent._

"Ah, Edward. You are remembering his scent are you not?" _I nodded._

"_You smell kind of like Edward. Remembering what he smells like helps me calm down." She nodded and cooed to me again. I found myself closing my eyes slowly. Her voice was so dreamy. . ._

"Show me what else you remember, my dear. Show me your dreams, your desires, your nightmares, your fears. If you show me, I can take away this darkness." _I nodded and felt my knees beginning to give out slowly. She pulled me closer to her and supported all of my weight easily in her one-armed embrace. She lowered her face to my ear as she continued to stroke my hair. _"Show me. . ." _she cooed softly. I closed my eyes and nodded._

_I began to feel a falling sensation. As I opened my eyes, the vampire was gone, along with the darkness. I was sitting in the meadow with Edward. He was looking at me intently, almost as if he was afraid to join me in the sunlit meadow. I beckoned to him, taking a few steps closer, but he held up a hand to signal me to stop moving. I complied, and watched as he begun to take a few deep breaths, as if he were preparing himself._

"Ahhh. . ." _cooed the familiar voice of the female vampire_. "You're remembering the first time he showed you his secret in the sun. . . How romantic." _I nodded, both to the female's voice and to Edward in encouragement to join me. He took another deep breath and took a few steps into the sun, shards up diamond and rainbow-like light showering off of his skin._

"Such a happy memory," _the voice said again. Edward didn't seem to hear her, but I could as if she was standing right next to me. Edward looked at me warily as he tested my reaction, then relief flooded into his eyes as he sat down._

"But allow me to go further into your memory, will you dear?" _Her voice was so compelling. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I found myself sitting next to him, stroking his skin gently as I marveled how smooth and cold it was. I looked into his eyes. Wariness was still there in his eyes, but so was another thing; what was it? Affection?_

"Ah. This is where he frightened you as he showed you how dangerous he could be. . . Allow me to make this your nightmare." _Her voice became menacing again: all trace of kindness and gentleness was replaced with ferocity and wrath. Edward closed his eyes and took his hand out from under mine. He slowly opened his eyes and froze me with fright. They were the same crimson red as the female's._

"_You still do not understand the danger you are in right now do you Bella?" I came at a loss for words. He stood up and disappeared from my sight, but appeared again as he towered over me. He had lapped the entire meadow in less than a second, just like what really happened._

"_Edward . . . ?" He laughed menacingly before leaning over me and held me with his eyes._

"_What's to stop me from killing you Bella? No one's around." I shied away from the ferocity and hate in his words and eyes. He smirked and narrowed his eyes before leaning towards me to close the lost distance. "As if you could outrun me."_

_Without breaking my gaze, he got up and grabbed hold of a large branch that was at least two feet thick. With a deafening crack, he ripped the branch off of the now shuddering tree. He balanced it in his fingers for a moment before throwing it across the meadow and into another tree with another deafening crack. I looked back at him and yelped as he was inches away from my face. Hatred burned deep into the crimson eyes that now belonged to him._

"_As if you could fight me off." I gasped as he gripped my neck and lifted me off of the ground with effortless strength. I gripped at his arm in vain as I spluttered for breath. He laughed before dropping me onto my feet. He grabbed me again and ran across the meadow before slamming my back against a tree._

"_Edward!" I gasped. I coughed again at his choke hold and felt something trickle from my mouth. It was then that I tasted blood in my mouth. I groaned at the taste and he laughed before leaning next to my face._

_I felt a cold finger trace my jaw where the blood was running before he spook again._

"_Run, Bella. I like to chase my prey before killing them." Edward threw me to the side of the tree and into the meadow. I looked back at him with tear filled eyes. He was smiling at me as he slowly licked my blood off of his finger. He growled menacingly as his eyes filled with his longing and thirst for my blood._

"_Run!" He growled through his bared teeth. Tears streaked down my face as I ran from the man that I loved. I knew his speed excelled his own family's, but perhaps he would kill me faster instead of torturing me if I provided him some entertainment._

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella began sleeping soundly in my arms as I hummed her lullaby to her. She was talking in her sleep as usual, but her tone changed after a few hours. She became extremely stiff in my arms.

"Why is it so dark," she mumbled quietly, fright seeping into her voice. I stopped humming and began listening to her intently to find out what she was dreaming about. Her heart had sped up, but nothing that bad.

"Who's there?" she whispered as a small shiver ran through her body. I tried to comfort her by stroking her hair, but it wasn't helping her. It was a while later that she spoke again.

"You smell kind of like Edward. Remembering what he smells like helps me calm down." Her body lost its tension as she spoke. I felt a smile come onto my face as I thought of her words, but worry quickly consumed me again. Who was she talking to? Who smelled like me? She began nodding at one point, but she didn't speak. She had seemed to calm down though.

"Edward. . . The meadow. . . His secret. . ." She began mumbling random thoughts and phrases, but I understood it. She was dreaming about the first time I took her to the meadow—the first time I showed her my skin in the sun. I felt warmth in my long dead heart as she smiled at her dream and sighed contently. We were both still until she began stroking something. I smiled at her again; it must have been a realistic dream for her to actually move with it.

But then she froze, and terror began to spread across her face.

"Edward?" she whispered, as she began to shiver a little. I sat up and hovered over her, listening to her speeding heart. Her breath suddenly caught in her lungs, and she began to claw and grasp at her throat, whimpers escaping through her quivering lips. I shook her to awaken her but she wouldn't wake.

"Bella!" I whispered frantically to her, shaking her small frame. "Bella! Come on Bella breathe!" Her hands fell from her throat as she began to take in ragged breaths. "Bella, wake up love, please!"

She arched her back suddenly as if she were slammed against something. Her body was shaking with fear and sweat was matting into her hair.

"Edward!" she gasped, her breathing still ragged and her heart speeding at an almost dangerous rate.

"Yes, love, don't worry. I'm here, I'm here. . ." My own eyes widened as her frame quivered and she sputtered for breath, blood leaking from her mouth.

"Bella!" I wiped the blood from her jaw and held her up so she would choke on her blood, still leaking in a small but steady flow from her mouth. She groaned at my touch, but became silent again. Tears began to streak from her still closed eyes, and I could smell adrenaline beginning to pulse throughout her body.

I stood up with her in my arms, and then heard something approach outside the window.

_Edward! What's happening to her?! I saw her beginning to shake and then the blood. . ._

"I don't know Alice," I whispered, answering her thoughts. "Let's get her to Carlisle, can you handle the blood?" Alice appeared in the window, fear and concern spread across her face. I didn't doubt that my face the same or even worse.

"Edward, she's my best friend, and I'm not gonna watch her go into shock. Let's get her to Carlisle." I nodded and followed her out the window, carrying not only one life, but two lives in my arms. I held the love of my entire being close to my chest in a protective effort, and ran with Alice back to my own home.

**HA Cliffhanger. Reviews and comments please! More reviews mean less cliffhangers! ;D**

**You can also post theories on what you think what is happening, and give me ideas on what to add to the plot. Help is always welcome in my book! And cookies. You cannot forget them deliciosso cookies. muah. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Phenomenon

**Thank you devymel12 and His Gem for your lovely reviews! ;D**

**I shall try to keep updating at least once a day, maybe even more, but fall break's almost over, and I might not have enough time some days with school. But your comments have inspired me to keep writing, so thank you once again!**

**Chapter 3: Phenomenon**

**Bella's Point Of View**

_I felt like I had been running for hours, though only seconds had past. I had just reached the forest, expecting something to pounce onto my back before everything went dark for the last time. There would be no waking up; there would be no recovery from the wound that Edward would inflict on my exposed back and neck._

'_What am I doing?' I felt myself slow a little, but adrenaline coursed through my body, and did not allow me to stop completely. 'Why is Edward doing this? This can't be real; can it?'_

_I heard a loud swoosh and earsplitting crack sound behind me. I turned to what was a large boulder I had just ran by less than a second ago; now smashed into pebbles. I continued to run, but ran into something hard and cold, the wind knocked out of my chest, and fell to the forest floor gasping for breath._

'_I thought I was asleep? This isn't how it happened! Edward never did this to me in the meadow. But this all feels so real, I can taste the blood in my mouth and feel the adrenaline numbing the injuries on my body; injuries Edward had inflicted on me. . .'_

_I turned my head slowly as I looked up at him, towering over me. I felt pain pulsating on my shoulder, but I didn't care. If I was going to die, I wanted to be able to see him, to know that he was the reason for my own life. I smiled at him, showing that I forgave him, but he looked down at me with thirst and disgust._

"_Don't tell me you've given up love?" he murmured, false sincerity in his voice. "You make this too easy for me." I looked into his eyes as he bent down towards me at a slow, human speed. The eyes of the female. I shook my head at him a smiled._

"_S'ok. You're not the one doing this Edward, the female is. I know you would never hurt me on purpose." Laughter echoed off the trees as shock crossed over Edward's face._

"Very good Bella. I'm surprised that you're still sane by this point, though. My victims usually hand their lives over to me by this point. Perhaps I should tweak your nightmare a little, hm?" _Edward's face flinched after the female spoke. The menace returned to his eyes after only a moment, and he leaned further down before sweeping the hair from my face and whispering into my ear._

"_Are you willing to bargain others' lives on the theory that just because this is a nightmare, nothing can happen? Perhaps you and I should take a visit to dear Charlie. Or maybe Jacob?" The scene changed abruptly, and I was shrouded in darkness once more, but it was the familiar darkness of my home's living room._

_A wheezing and gurgling sound was coming from behind me. I turned towards the kitchen, and saw Charlie lying on the floor, a gaping slash in his chest. His breathing was the wheezing noise, as if it was becoming a labor to even breathe. Edward was standing over my father, looking at me with the same hateful expression._

"_No," I yelled, running into the kitchen and grasping Edward's shirt to hold me to his chest. "Please! Don't kill him! Just kill me Edward, kill me!" Tears were pouring from my eyes now, and the scent of blood was burning my nose. I ignored the nausea in my stomach and held myself to Edward in a desperate attempt to save my father._

_His cold arm took me into an embrace; his other hand was gently stroking my hair. I closed my eyes and wished for the sight to go away. The female's voice spoke again, and the horrific smell disappeared from my senses, but I was afraid to open my eyes._

"Don't worry dear, I won't kill you. I suppose I am done with my fun for the night though. I usually don't leave my victims tortured like this, but orders are orders. I'll see you in your dreams, maybe even outside of them soon in the future." _I opened my eyes and saw that I was once again shrouded in darkness, and instead of being in Edward's embrace, I was once again in the female's. Her crimson eyes were looking down at me with terrible excitement, and I tried with no prevail to free myself from her arms._

"_Why are you doing this?!" She laughed her menacing twinkle before answering me._

"Strict orders, dear. I've got a bargain to make, and this is my side of the agreement to uphold. Trust me, if I was doing this on my own accord, I would have given up once I saw the strength of the barrier that your mind possessed. Second, I would have killed you sooner; even I have a heart, metaphorically of course, when it comes to torturing my meals." _A shiver ran up at my mind at her words. What made me so foolish to want to trust this vampire in the first place? That feeling was gone, and the only message my brain was reading for me now was 'Danger, run!' She stopped stroking my hair and sighed as I tried to get away from her again._

"I'm coming Tristan, be patient!" _She looked back down at me again and smiled. _"It seems I'm needed elsewhere. See you when we meet again." _I closed my eyes and felt the same falling sensation, but I was still too scared to open my eyes. And as I fell, I heard two sounds._

_One was the female's evil cackle, and the other was Edward desperately calling my name._

**Edward's Point Of View**

Alice and I ran quickly back home. Bella was quivering in my arms now, but she hadn't spoken in a while. Alice opened the door for me so I wouldn't have to stop running, and I ran with inhuman speed into Carlisle's study, not even bothering to knock.

"Carlisle, something's wrong with Bella, I can't get her to wake up!" Alice came in behind me and hugged my arm in an effort to calm me. Carlisle nodded and got up to check Bella's vitals. The house was completely silent except for the graceful and bulky sounds of Rosalie's and Emmett's footsteps walking into the doorway to observe. Esme looked up from a book she was reading and flitted to Alice's side.

I understood Emmett's being there, but not Rosalie. Apparently, Alice spoke of her vision before coming to meet me. Rosalie smiled apologetically at me; Emmett's eyes were focus on Bella on the operating table, a grim expression in them. Jasper was pacing somewhere downstairs, muttering about his sanity.

I was tuning everyone's thoughts out as I focused on Bella, but I turned in an automatic reaction when I heard my name called.

_Edward, don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine. _Alice squeezed my arm and gave me a hopeful smile. I nodded to her and turned my gaze back to Bella, quivering and shaking on the table. I smelled the adrenaline beginning to fade in her blood, but her heart was still racing. I nearly jumped when I saw a weak smile on her face, her mouth still stained with her own dried blood.

"S'ok. You're not the one doing this Edward, the female is. I know you would never hurt me on purpose." A strange sound filled the room then, and Carlisle place a hand on my shoulder, his expression filled with sadness and concern. The sound was coming from me, I realized. A sound of agony and torture, along with a cry of savagery and rage.

I braced myself against the table as I looked into her sickly paling face. I knew as an immortal my legs wouldn't give out beneath me, but the feeling was the same, nonetheless. The smile on her face gradually began to fade, but it was replaced with repulsive fear and agony as her small frame began to shake and writhe again.

"No!" She shrieked, making everyone in the room freeze with shock. She was still completely asleep, but she was screaming as if she was being tortured. "Please! Don't kill him! Just kill me Edward, kill me!" Another mixed cry burst from my clenched teeth and my knees lowered themselves to the ground. I grabbed Bella's hand lying off of the edge of the table and pressed it to my forehead, more strangled cries coming from me.

Jasper ran through the front door downstairs, apparently unable to handle Bella's fear, my suffering and everyone else's pity and concern. I heard a weak sniffling noise and smelled the salty scent of Bella's tears in the air. A few minutes had passed, and the only sounds were Bella's breathing, slowing heart, and sniffling. Carlisle spook a few minutes later.

"Edward, her vitals are beginning to return to normal. I think it's almost over." I kissed Bella's hand and stood up, not even bothering to look at Carlisle or anyone else in the room. Only one person mattered to me, and she was lying in front of me; breathing steadily and quivering slightly. I leaned over her and, keeping her had in one of mine, used my free hand to stroke her moist forehead.

"Bella? Can you her me? It's time to wake up love." She didn't respond. "Bella, please, wake up. Bella. . ." I felt my neck muscles relax on their own accord and my head sunk, almost touching her body. "Bella, _please_. Love, come back to us, back to me." Another small cry came from my lips, but I muffled it quickly and continued calling to her.

**Bella's Point Of View**

I heard Edward's voice calling me time after time, but I didn't want to see his blood red eyes again. How was I to know that this wasn't just a memory that the female was manipulating?

"E-Edward?" I stammered, unable to hide the fear in my voice. I heard gasps all around me, but was still unable to open my eyes. I was suddenly able to feel something cool grasping my hand and caressing my sweaty forehead. Light was shining through my eyelids as I awoke from the nightmare, but I was still unsure whether it was safe to look or not.

"Yes, love I'm here," Edward said, voice thick with relief, and he began laying soft butterfly kisses on my face and forehead.

"Is Charlie okay?"

"Yes, he's completely fine; still asleep at your home." I felt my eyes tighten slightly. I didn't even feel like I was moved anywhere.

"At home? So I was really dreaming? The female isn't really here right?" My voice cracked multiple times with fright, but I still had images in my head from the illusions. Her red eyes becoming Edward's for one. I felt his hand tighten slightly around my own and his forehead press down against my own. His cool skin felt good against my own, and I breathed in his own scent, glad that it was free of the smell of my own blood in his mouth.

"Yes, love. It was all a dream, but a horrible one I might add. You were talking throughout the whole thing and you had terrible looks of fright on your face." He tensed up again, but continued to talk to me in a soft and comforting voice. "Who is this female? You mentioned her one or two times."

"Can I tell you in a bit? I want to have a chance to calm down." He nodded against my forehead and kissed it again. I inhaled deeply before speaking again; I didn't want to let too much nervousness creep into my voice or have it crack.

"Edward?" I asked weakly. My attempt to hide the distress in my voice had failed miserably, but at least I was still coherent.

"Yes Bella?" I gulped quietly before continuing.

"Your eyes are normal right? They aren't red are they?" Edward's forehead creased against my own for a fraction of a second before he composed himself. As he spoke, he was careful to devoid himself of his emotions, but I could still hear the hurt and pain in his voice.

"No, love, I haven't killed anyone." My eyes flew open and more tears streaked down my face as my arms wound tightly around his neck and I hugged myself as close to him as I could. He picked me lightly up off of the table and held me in arms as he nuzzled my neck. I sobbed into his shirt, ruining it with the saltwater from my eyes, but he held me closer still and comforted me, muttering sweet things into my ear.

I felt more cool hands stroking my back, shoulders, and hair, but I didn't bother to look. I was just happy to see Edward and to know that it really was just a horrible nightmare.

* * *

While I was having my episode, Edward and his family had traveled downstairs into the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch with me cradled on his lap, and Alice was sitting next to him stroking my hair. Carlisle and Esme were sitting across from us on another couch, and Emmett was sitting on the ground in front of Edward and I, facing towards his adoptive parents.

Rose had left with the excuse of finding Jasper, but I knew she just didn't want to be in the same room as me while I was an emotional wreck. Alice obliged however, obviously worried about her husband.

My eyes had long since run dry, but I still shook with quiet, dry sobs, and sometimes accidentally letting out a whimper. Edward cooed in my ear and caressed my face with his soft kisses. We were apparently waiting for whatever Carlisle had to say, which would happen when I calmed down. I took a couple of deep breaths of Edward's scent to try to calm myself and stop shaking, before turning my face towards Carlisle.

He was staring intently at me with concern and the studious gaze of a doctor. Esme was stroking his hand, but she was also gazing at me anxiously. I felt Edward nod above me to answer someone's thoughts, then saw Carlisle nod back.

"Bella, I know that the timing is difficult for you, but will you please tell me about your dreams? I need to find out what's happening before this situation gets out of hand." I felt my eyebrows furrow at his words.

"Out of hand? They were just dreams Carlisle; nothing to worry about," I lied. Why should my family have to worry about a single nightmare? Carlisle nodded grimly, and then looked to Edward for support. I looked up to him, and saw his eyes closed; frustration and sadness on his face.

"Bella, the nightmare you had had a physical effect on you as well," he said softly, opening his eyes to look down into my own.

"Physical effect?" He nodded, then continued.

"At one point while we were at your house, you were grabbing your throat like you were choking yourself, or stopping something else from choking you. Then your spine arched like your back was slammed into something," he paused, closing his eyes again, "and then you coughed up blood." I gasped, before lifting my hand to my jaw where dream Edward had sampled and tasted my blood, and felt something. Edward nodded as he heard my hand softly scrape and rub where the blood was dried.

"Alice had a vision of you coughing up blood, and came to your house and helped me take you here." I looked at Alice. She nodded at me solemnly and looked towards the ground to avert my gaze.

"You were also crying in your sleep," Carlisle said, speaking this time. "And you had adrenaline in your blood." I felt myself beginning to shiver again and tried to calm myself before speaking.

"I thought that dream felt real," I mumbled before looking back to Carlisle. "My dreams started out normal, but then everything got really dark. I heard someone laughing, so I was looking for who it was, since I was alone. And then I saw _her_," I paused to stop another shiver, then continued. "She was a vampire; that much I could tell. She had the reddest eyes I had ever seen. They were more sinister than Jane's." I looked up at Edward, but his eyes were still closed.

"She sounded menacing at first, but when I got to really listen to her voice, she sounded so hypnotic. She asked me to let her get into my mind; into my memories and dreams. Before I knew it, her voice was putting me into a kind of sleep in my dream, and when I opened my eyes, I was dreaming about the day Edward took me to the meadow for the first time." Edward's eyes had snapped open when I had said that.

"You were talking about that in your sleep. It was a little while after that that you started looking scared." He nodded for me to continue.

"She started talking; saying how she was going to turn my dream into a nightmare." I looked down to avert the pain that would show in his eyes once I continued. "Remember when you showed me how dangerous you could be Edward; when you ran to show me your speed and then threw that branch?" Edward made a small sound I didn't recognize in his chest, but nodded reluctantly.

"Well, that's when she took over. Your eyes turned into hers, and you were looking at me with hate and disgust. After you showed me how dangerous you were, you didn't back away and calm down like you did in real life." I touched my throat and winced at the memory of the pain. "You started choking me." Edward pulled me closer to him and started nuzzling my neck and throat gently.

"I remember that too. That's when you suddenly stopped breathing and started grabbing your neck in your sleep?" I nodded and continued, still avoiding everyone's gaze.

"You threw me against a tree and grabbed my in another choke hold. I felt my back pop, and then I was coughing up blood. Then you leaned in next to my face and took the blood off my jaw with you finger." I paused as Edward held up his fingers, showing me spots of red liquid that he had tried to rub off of his finger, but it was already dried.

"I guess you felt me do that. I didn't want you or Charlie to get worried when you saw blood on your pillow. . ." I smiled and nuzzled his chest softly to tell him it was okay.

"In my dream, you tasted my blood and told me to run, because you enjoyed chasing your prey before killing them." We hugged closer to each other at that moment. "And then she spoke again in that hypnotic voice. When I opened my eyes again, you were standing over Charlie . . . and you were about to kill him. I couldn't help it; I ran over to you and told you to kill me so you would leave him alone." A small agonized moan escaped his lips this time as his face fell into my hair.

"That's when everything got dark again, and then I heard the female start to laugh again. She was suddenly holding me so I couldn't run away while she talked to me. She was saying that she wouldn't kill me because she had her side of a bargain to uphold." I looked at Carlisle before continuing. His face held disturbance, and Esme was holding her face in her hands; her shoulders were shaking slightly as if she were crying.

"She said she was following orders for another female, and she called to someone. His name was Tristan." Carlisle nodded and started pacing slowly.

"I think its Victoria," Alice said quietly.

"Did you have a vision sis?" Emmett asked, turning around. His face was mostly bored, but concern was there too. That didn't help me relax, since Emmett never usually worried about anything. Alice glared at him briefly before continuing.

"I don't always need a vision to know something Emmett. But think about it," she said looking from Emmett, to Edward, to Carlisle. "The only vampires that have anything against Bella are the Volturi and Victoria. Aro wants her for the Volturi, so he wouldn't send anyone to kill or hurt her; especially after only two weeks of waiting. That just leaves Victoria, whose still running around somewhere planning how to kill Bella, and how to torture her before doing so." She stopped and looked at me grimly. "She may have found someone who could get the job done." Emmett snorted and leaned back against the couch, all concern gone from his now tranquil face.

"Sounds easy enough, let's just go finish off the old hag." A low, feral growl ripped from Edward's now bared teeth and echoed into the room. He was shaking a little, but tightened his grip on me and opened his eyes. They were dark; not with thirst, but with absolute anger and fury.

"No Emmett," he snarled, "_**I'm**_ going to kill that damn wretch. She will _**never**_ harm Bella. _**Never again**_!" No one had bothered to speak of the matter after that.

**Kinda obvious that Victoria was the cause of it, but whose Tristan, and what's he got to do with everything? How truly dangerous is the female that can go into someone's dreams and memories? If Bella's mind is still partially blocking her powers, what more can she do to someone's mind? Review to find out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Questions, But No Answers

**Hi Everyone! :)**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I was sorta busy for the last ten days since I just got back into school, so it's my bad. I'm forgiven I hope?****I've seen new reviews, so that makes me happy. I have seen some confusion though, but that's where la-suspence comes in, so you'll have to find out the answers once I've stopped being lazy and typed them. x'D**

**xxJaksxx: Thank you very much! I will try to update more often. :) And the reason that Bella was affected was because she somehow allowed her shield to lower for the female, but she doesn't know how as of yet. Keep in mind that while the female was in her head, Edward couldn't read her mind still, and also that the female said that some parts of Bella's mind were still blocked off from her, and that she wasn't able to fully use her power.**

**Also, the female's power isn't just involved with the mind, it physically affects the body (Bella choked, coughed up blood, her back arced, blahblahblah) so that's also why Bella's affected. More on how it physically affects the body later though, it has to do with the full extent of the female's power, and I want that to stay secret for a while. ;D**

**Thanks to the rest as well, your compliments keep me typing! (Even after ten days of badmoodunawesomness)**

**Chapter 4: Questions, But No Answers**

**Bella's Point Of View**

After the 'family discussion,' everyone had left to give Edward and myself privacy. I expected him to lecture me on my safety or even blame himself for the entire situation, though it did pain me to think and expect that of him. He continued to hold me, but didn't say a word. He was also shockingly still, moving no more than a statue.

I had tried to peek up at him through my lashes inconspicuously, but lowered them instantly. The anger and pain on his face had made him look demonic, but beautifully so. His eyes were dark with anger, but still had some fragments of his gold tint in the irises, and were turned towards the living room window. I suspected that he was watching and listening for anyone within the range of his hearing, both inhuman and mind-reading wise.

He remained in that position for several minutes, and I felt my body beginning to grow stiff. My neck and shoulder was especially sore though. _I imagine it was because I fell down while Edward was chasing me in that dream. _I suppressed a shiver as the horrific thought crossed my mind and stretched slowly to ease some pain. I turned my head farther into the crook of Edward's neck and closed my eyes. His arms squeezed me in a affectionate gesture, and I snuggled farther into him.

I felt myself beginning to fall asleep, and it was then that Edward turned his face to my ear.

"Do you want to go back to your home so you can sleep?" I couldn't suppress the shiver this time, and Edward held me closer. "I'll make sure that you and your father are safe; I won't let that monster hurt you again." I felt a sudden ray of light hit my eyes, and I opened them in time to see the sun beginning its ascent into the sky. As I turned my eyes turned to Edward, I felt my heart drop at the heartbreaking sight.

Edward's eyes were fathomless, but I could see the pure love and sadness in his golden depths. All of his face was concealed from the sun except for his cheek as he tore his face away from the window to gaze onto me. The cheek that was caught in the sun sparkled dimly somehow, as if sadness had reduced his shine. He looked as if he was crying, tears running down his cheek and sparkling in the sun. I closed my eyes tightly and pressed my face into his chest. I felt my eyes beginning to sting as they tried pitifully to produce tears; tears that wouldn't come because they had long since run dry.

_What am I?! _I asked myself bitterly. _All I ever do is get in the way and make their lives harder. If only I could do something. . . _Anguish and savage hatred burned deeply inside me in an uncontrollable wildfire. How I longed to do something. How I longed to be strong, to be able to comfort and protect Edward when he needed it. How I longed to rid my family of Victoria, and get the Volturi off of their backs.

"What is it, love?" Edward whispered into my ear, taking me from my inner Hell. I shook my head and laid my ear against his chest so that I could speak clearly.

"It's nothing, Edward. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I promise." I closed my eyes and pressed my head further onto his chest, where his heart had once pulsed. I could only imagine how his beautiful heart would have sounded when it was beating. My imagination began to come up with what his heart could have sounded like, and I smiled at the simple beauty of it despite the current situation; it was soft, but full of life and passion. It's song was stirring and serene, beautiful and poetic. It fluttered, excited by the feeling of happiness and love. This music told the story of his soul, and was just as beautiful as he was. I felt my own heart empty itself of the resentment and come alive with love for this man: my lover, my savior, and my angel.

"I won't force you to go back Bella. It's perfectly alright if you don't want to. . ." he whispered suddenly. I realized that I had never answered his question about going home, and he probably misinterpreted my silence. I raised my palm to his face and caressed his smooth features. I didn't want him to worry.

"This isn't your fault Edward, please don't let yourself think that." He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his cheek into my palm. His eyebrows creased, and his pain stroke me with unrelenting guilt. Someone so kind and selfless shouldn't be in so much pain. "Edward, please. Please don't put this on yourself!" His eyes opened again, but his expression had not changed.

"You don't understand how useless I felt Bella. I saw you in so much pain. I touched you, spoke to you, tried to wake you, but nothing worked. And when you begged for me to kill you. . ." His eyes squeezed shut again and he buried his face into my hair. His body was quivering slightly, and I'm sure that if he could have produced tears, I would feel them at the nape of my neck where his face was. "You dreamed of me about to kill you Bella. . ."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his neck softly. "It wasn't you Edward, it was _her_. I know you would never do that to me."

"That's what you said earlier." I nodded and stroked his hair before laying another kiss on his neck.

"It was true then, and it is now." I pulled away and moved to his face and waited until he opened his eyes. When he did, I spoke again. "I love you Edward, please don't worry okay? I'm fine, and I'm fine because I'm with you." I pressed my forehead to his. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the entire world."

I pressed my lips to his softly in a chaste kiss. He kissed me back just as gently, pulling away before I could throw myself all over him. "Charlie will wake soon. Are you sure you want to go back?" I nodded and he stood up, went to his door, and held me tightly to him as we raced back to my house with inhuman speed.

* * *

As soon as Edward laid me in my bed, he said that it was safe. I nodded, but felt uncomfortable about going to sleep. Edward must have noticed my hesitance and nodded grimly. "If anything begins to happen, I'll bring you back to Carlisle." He leaned forward and began peppering my face with butterfly kisses before pulling away and giving me another stiff nod. "Charlie's coming. I'll be in the trees, keeping an eye out. If I so much as hear you squeak, I'll be back before you could even take in another breath."

I nodded and curled myself into the middle of my bed, closing my eyes. There was another cold kiss on my cheek before I heard a soft _swoosh_, then my door open softly after another second. "Sleepy kid. . . Good thing it's Saturday," I heard Charlie mumble before he closed the door again and walked quietly down the stairs.

Everything slowly faded, and I thankfully drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I was awakened by a soft shifting on my mattress, and I knew it was Him. It felt like only seconds had passed since I fell asleep, but I knew it must have been more than that; the sun was shining at a completely different angle than it was this morning. I rolled onto my other side and got comfortable in his already open arms. He hugged me to him and rubbed my shoulder in slow, soothing circles.

"Forgive me for waking you Bella," he whispered softly into the hollow of my ear. His breath tickled, but I ignored the urge to giggle. "I was becoming anxious." I nodded and tried to speak, but my throat only produced a slurred mess. He chuckled quietly, shaking me slightly as I lay pressed to his chest. "Go ahead and go back to sleep love." I shook my head and pulled away to sit up and stretch. When I was finished, I found him giving me a disapproving look.

"I'm awake Edward. What are we going to do today?" He was suddenly in front of me as I stood up from the bed, but it didn't come as a shock to me anymore. He simply took my hand in his and smiled, making me almost teeter while I swooned.

"What would you like to do today love?" I shrugged, not really expecting him to agree with me so soon after 'the incident,' as I referred to it.

"Why don't we go for a walk or something?" Edward automatically tensed and shook his head. I smiled and squeezed his hand encouragingly. "We don't have to go far, I just want to go outside." I tilted my head to the window and continued. "It looks nice out today, and we're free from the wrathful watch that is Charlie." I purposely widened my eyes and raised my eyebrows to add to the 'creepy' effect. He laughed full-heartedly and pull me closer to his side.

"How can I possibly resist when you tempt me with such an alluring look?" I jabbed him in the gut, probably giving my elbow a bruise. He laughed again at my frustrated expression before taking me fully in his arms and lowering his face ever closer to mine. I put my finger to his lips before I got caught in the moment, and he looked at me with a somewhat stunned expression. _Sure of ourselves are we?_ I laughed at his puzzlement and moved my finger to brush along the cool marble of his cheek. He closed his eyes and purred almost inaudibly at the warmth my fingers were laying upon his skin.

"I require a human moment. Morning breath," I clarified. He pressed his face into my hand, still making the soft sounds before continuing.

"I like your morning breath," he mumbled. I chuckled again at the sound of his voice; like a small child who wanted a cookie before dinner. He peeked at me with one eye opened and he smiled again. _Swoon._

"Wait for me downstairs ok? I'll only be a few minutes." He nodded and kissed my palm before disappearing again, probably to sweep the woods before we took our walk. I continued on to the bathroom, wondering if Edward would find anything interesting or important on his quick search of the area.


	5. Quick Author's Note!

**HI EVERYONE! :D**

**First thing's first, I'm SO sorry I haven't been coming on to update. You people really don't wanna know what kind of stuff's happening right now. hehehe. . . :'\**

**Second thing, I've changed the rating to M. Yeah I know, I was going to edit all that other crap out of the first chapter but I accidentally deleted the document, so yea. :'\  
Things will be happening in later chapters; violence, language, and other stuff. *cough*  
Plus, I'm really lazy and I probably won't end up posting warnings for younger viewers and I don't want angry moms and dads yelling at me. That wouldn't be good at all really. o.o'**

**K, good news. xD**

**I've been writing in my notebook, so the story is still going to happen, and I will be prepared to post more chapters whenever I get the chance to get on and type. It being near Thanksgiving, (Happy Turkey Day btw, I'll probably forget to say it tomarrow so I'll just say it now x'D ) I'm out of school for a few extra days, so I'll probably have more chances to come on and type. That being said; I will also have family and friends at my house or I'll be at my family and friend's houses, but I'll bring my notebook wherever I go. :)**

**So, I hope I can be forgiven again? :')**

**Onward With Zee Story Nao! }:D**

**sorry, had a moment there, best just to ignore it. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Concurrence

**Ello. :)**

**I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! As I had predicted, my cousins made me stay at their house and watch them so I never was able to get on and upload, but I come to the computer well prepared. xD The same goes for the weeks that passed afterward. -.-' The good news: I have Christmas vacation this weekend! Which means I'll be able to update a lot more! :D**

**I have, like, 6 chapters written in my notebook or some ridiculous amount. o.o My friend looked through it the other day and got all confused xDD So ya, enough of my boring life. :0**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Concurrence**

**BPOV ~**

Edward tried to make his actions inconspicuous, but I could practically hear his eyes shifting restlessly on a hundred different spots in less than a second.

"Edward, no one's here It's just you and me." I turned my gaze to the side as I spoke to him and saw his face light up with faux confusion. A breeze picked up and whipped around us. I swore that I saw his nose flare, and that he was still trying to track Them while in my presence, but he covered himself so quickly that anyone else would have thought they had imagined the small action.

"Of course it's just us, love. Charlie left while you were sleeping." I sighed and looked forward again. I leaned myself into his side and savored the feeling of his frigid temperature despite the wind surrounding us.

"You know what I mean." I turned my head to him and smiled softly. His arm wound around my waist to steady me since I made the bold move of walking without looking where I was going. "It doesn't take a mind reader to know what we're both thinking about." He squeezed me lightly, but still said nothing.

I knew that I couldn't possibly help that much, but I joined in looking around; searching for anything that changed or that was out of the ordinary. I was used to how green Forks was now, but it still grabbed my attention when I really 'looked' at the scenery instead of just seeing it out of my peripheral vision. Moss and lichen in all shades of green covered the rocks and tree trunks in a veil-like sheen. Clovers and other such small buds grew in carpets around boulders and fauna. The few patches of soil that were visible in the forest was dark and damp, making sloshing noises as I treaded through the plants with Edward. He in all his grace barely made a sound; even in the shifting topsoil.

The air was cool and crisp; the breeze carrying the well-known scent of a close rain coming towards us. I could also smell the scents of the earth and foliage around us and the clean mountainous air. I couldn't help but wonder how much this would change? Would everything smell better to me, or simply _different_? Would it be the same, but somehow stronger?

Had Edward smelled anything out-of-the-ordinary yet?

"What can I do to help?" I asked quietly. Our silence made my voice seem awkward and out of place, and I couldn't help but murmuring my question softly to Edward. "Have you got anything yet?" He must have understood the meaning behind the meaning of the question, for I felt him tense. He knew I wasn't just talking about now, our current look-out; he knew I wanted in with finding Victoria.

"No, I haven't found anything yet," he mumbled, eyes narrowing as he did so.

"Edward, I want to he-"

"You can help by not being involved," he forced out. His anger was beginning to surface again. So was mine. We both stopped at the same moment and turned towards the other.

"Edward, I have to do something. I can't just sit here and wait for something inevitable to happen!" His eyes held confusion at what I had said, so I continued to elaborate. "If I don't do anything to help, none of us can be entirely sure of whether Victoria will be captured or not! And I don't want to walk around and act okay when it's not! It's my fault that your family is constantly on guard, and it's my fault that everyone's even in this situation! Let me do something about it!" I felt my body shaking from the numerous amounts of emotion coursing through my body: hate, anger, frustration, nervousness, and revulsion because of Victoria, and guilt and remorse for the torrent I had just released upon Edward.

"I just want to help," I whispered into Edward as I walked into his arms. "I feel like a bird with a broken wing. Something small is holding me back, and everyone thinks I'm delicate; even when my wing's healed. And if a bird can't fly, even with perfectly functional wings, what would it be then? A little ball of fluff that waddles around on the ground?" He chuckled softly and squeezed me gently. "Let me fly Edward, let me help."

"It's a good thing Emmett's not here, your little story would have brought tears to his eyes." I stomped on his foot, but it felt like a blunt object slammed into my sole. He laughed loudly, freely, and lifted me into his arms. I turned my face away from him and pouted. He chuckled again, then said, "Forgive me my love. What I meant was, 'are you done with your stirring speech madam?'" I joined him in his laughter and pecked his cheek before becoming serious again.

"But will you consider it? I certainly hope I didn't rant and not get results from it." He sighed heavily and looked me in the eyes. The gold was firm and strong, and were almost cold in the way he was gazing into me.

"I'm not going to argue about this Bella."

I looked at my index finger as it trailed over his collar bone, up to and over the muscles on his neck, then back over his collar bone in a circular route. "Then don't argue with me Edward," I whispered softly. I didn't want him to think that I was mad at him, but he did need to understand that I was going to be firm on my part. He sighed again and hung his head. My finger left his chest and cupped his cheek, thumb running over the smooth plane of his skin.

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" he mumbled in defeat. I smiled and kissed his cheek again. "I'll talk with Carlisle. But-" He turned toward me and looked at me sternly. I kept my smile planted firmly on my face, but I felt unnerved by his gaze. "You are _not_ going to be in contact with Victoria or the other two in any way. Have we reached an agreement?" I huffed, but nodded. I knew that this was the best that I was going to get from him, so it was best that I didn't detain the advancement of the agreement.

He put me down and took my hand. "Shall we finish our walk, love?" I smiled at him and nodded. He lead the way, helping me over a few fallen stumps before gradually turning in the direction of my house. There was still silence between us, but it was frightening to me; daunting somehow. This silence was different before. My fright wasn't coming from Edward--no, it wasn't him at all. I felt like someone was watching me. Goosebumps began to rise on my skin, and I pressed my side into Edward's to disguise the cause. He would freak out if he knew I was scared, so it was better if he thought I was getting goosebumps from his cool temperature. Why was I even scared in the first place? Edward would sense danger long before I would, so what was I freaking out over?

_"Probably because you're the only one who can sense my presence right now."_

I felt my heart stutter in response to Her voice. She began laughing at my realization, and Edward stopped walking and looked at me concerningly.

"Are you okay Bella?" I nodded, not trusting my voice, but I felt my body quiver; going into 'fight or flight' mode. But this was a being I couldn't fight. Or run from. I felt my shaking increase, and tried to calm myself down before Edward caught on.

_"I find him funny. He said, 'You are not going to be in contact with Victoria or the other two in any way,' and yet here we are; in contact with each other!" _She began giggling delightedly, but I felt my stomach slowly twisting itself into a knot. _"So here we are, the three of us. In the woods all alone. . . Well except for my brother. But I seriously doubt you can see him since he's with me."_

I said nothing, but stood closer next to Edward as we continued our leisurely pace. We were still a half football field away from my house at least; no one would see if Edward and I were attacked.

"Let's walk faster Edward." He stopped completely and turned me to look at him. I looked around the forest behind him to make sure no one was following us before I looked at him directly.

"What is it Bella? I could feel you start to shake, and now you keep looking everywhere." I shook my head at him and grabbed his hand, tugging hurriedly. He grunted before allowing me to drag him away.

_"You really don't understand the circumstances do you, _Bella_." _I could practically hear her sneer my name before continuing, _"Your little shield thing protects your mind from the full-out Hell I could unleash on you. All I could ever do to you is peek into your memories and tamper with them a bit. What I can do to little Edward is limitless! He has nothing to protect him from my abilities."_ It was me that stopped walking this time. The world around me looked like it was vibrating because I was shaking so violently. I wasn't going to hide it this time, because Edward needed to know. The female was wrong. He needed to run, because right now, I was the only one who could save him. Right now, I could and would save him from harm.

He appeared in front of me and grabbed my shoulders to steady my body. He held my eyes with his, and his own grew wide from the unedited fear and terror in them.

"What is it Bella?" he asked loudly, panic lacing his voice.

"Run," was all I could muster before my voice cracked painfully. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but I felt him squeeze my shoulders harder than usual.

"What?!" Disbelief was etched into his features as he scanned my face and our surroundings repeatedly. _He probably thinks I'm crazy_, I thought to myself bitterly.

"Edward, there's no time. Run, please." He shook his head so quickly he was almost a blur. He pulled me into his embrace and crouched protectivley over me.

"What is it Bella? Who is it?" he demanded, whispering into my ear.

"Her." That was all it took for Edward to understand. An animalistic growl echoed loudly off of the trees and area around us. I cringed, both from his growl and from the female's menacing laugh.

_"I could have fun with him. No boundaries to bind me. . . I could control every little thing his mind has to offer. . ." _I felt myself beginning to hyperventalate from this other realization. She could control an other _person's _mind! If that much about her was true, then I was happy more than ever about my mind being 'messed up.' My happiness came to a sickening hault not even a second after I realized that bliss however. Edward's mind wasn't 'messed up,' far from it in fact.

"Edward," I began shouting desperately, "Run! Please! She can't hurt me because of my mind-block! She can _kill_ you Edward, maybe even worse! Get away from here!"

_"Technically, Bella, I could kill you if I wanted. I have access to the part of your brain that controls nerves and cellular functions. How do you think I made your dream feel so real?"_ I could hear her smiling tone, and I turned away from Edward towards where I believed her voice to be coming from.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed, frightened and frustrated tears escaping from my eyes. Edward was busying himself with fumbling in his pockets and trying to hold me to him at the same time. He was suddenly in front of me, cradling my face gently in his cool hands, and whispered comforting things as he laid kisses on my forehead. I sobbed against his chest as She continued to laugh, all the while putting images of pain and fear into my head.

_"Fine, I'll 'get out of your head.' Perhaps it is time for me to finally pay Edward a visit, hm?" _I opened my eyes and pulled away from Edward frantically. Confusion and pain flooded his eyes, but the situation soon became clear to him and he began scanning the area around him again. _"'Till later, Bella."_ Then she was gone.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, louder then before, "RUN!" He rushed in front of me again and grasped my shoulders, looking me desperately in the eyes.

"Bella, I'm _not _going to leave you again!" More sobs came as I pressed my face into his shoulder. He held me tightly to him, ignoring me as I tried my hardest to push him away. When his arms fell from my shoulders limply, I thought I had finally succeeded in conveying my message to him. I stumbled backward and was about to tell him to run again when I felt my heart beginning to speed again uncontrollably.

His eyes were open, but staring into nothing. The color was fading from is eyes alarmingly quickly, as if he was becoming blind. Or if he was dieing. I screamed again when he toppled over onto the ground and began twitching. His eyes were rolling around in a horrifying manner, before finally focusing on something. I dropped onto my knees by his side and used all of my strength to push his heavy body onto his back.

"Bella, I can't see anything," he whispered quietly.

"Edward, why didn't you listen to me?! You should have ran!" A humorless chuckle escaped from his lips, and I cupped his cheek with my hand. "Can you feel me Edward? I'm right next to you."

"I already promised that I wouldn't leave you Bella. I wasn't going to leave you at that witch's mercy." He was quiet a few more moments before his head started rolling, as if he were looking for something. "Where's that voice coming from? It's so. . . _hypnotic_. . ." I stood up and looked around frantically before speaking to him.

"Edward, don't listen to the voice. Please, it's trying to take you away! Don't listen to her, come back to me!" I looked around at the surrounding forest again. "Let him go! Please!" I cool breeze hit me, and more goosebumps rose on my skin. _Oh no. . ._

"I already have him Bella," his velvet voice purred. "Edward's mind is completelyat my mercy now. Every action, every function, every thought, belongs to me." I closed my eyes and turned on my heel. I opened my eyes, and saw Edward standing in front of me, with his own eyes closed. "I must say," he continued, though I know it was really the female talking, "Edward really does have a thing for you Bella. Imagine how empty he would feel if I took those memories of love away. Or better yet. . ." He opened his eyes and gazed at me menacingly with his crooked smile. His eyes were a fierce red, and only looked on me with hatred and thirst. Tears brimmed on my eyes again at the memory of my dream, and how frightening he could be under her influence. "Or better yet," he continued, "Imagine the pain he would feel if he killed you with his own hands?" My heart beat furiously, and my breaths weren't coming quickly enough. I was slowly falling apart, and Edward was completely at her mercy.

His hands were on my shoulders again as he gazed into my eyes with his own crimson ones. He leaned slowly towards my neck and kissed my pulse point, before softly murmuring, "Run, Bella."

My knees buckled below me, and I fell into the depths of darkness.

* * *

**FINALLY UPDATED! And a-hah, so now we know what the she-jerk does. And sorry for the small cliffie, but it's nessecary for the rest to fall into place. Please don't kill me. ILY. x'D**

**Reviews are love! :')**


	7. Chapter 6: Forgotten Pain

**GAH.**

**I seriously hope I don't go to hell, since I promised I'd update every weekend and it's been, what, a few months?! /Bangs head on wall**

**I'm trying to make up for it by making longer chapters with more detail, so please don't hurt me. ~.~,**

**Weird part is, we're getting into the dramatic crap in the story. x] Harharhar.**

**~~~~~Author's Note Contains Eclispe Spoilers [even though it's been out for a while I don't want to ruin anything for anyone ^.^;]~~~~**

**For the sake of some details that are in my story but were overlooked until it was too late, various thing from Eclipse have happened, including the transformation and marriage compromise and 'intimacy' proposal. The only thing that hasn't happened is Jake kissing and Bella's weird 'sudden realiztion of her love for Jake in the midst of war.' Bleh, too much drama, but Eclipse is still my favorite. Weird. xDD**

**M'kay, enough ranting!**

* * *

**(A/N: The italics in this chapter are the character's thoughts, not the She-Jerk's. Thought I'd clear that up. ^.^)**

**Chapter 6: Forgotten Pain**

**BPOV~**

I felt a small throbbing on my head, that continued lingering no matter how much I insisted upon myself to make it stop. Was there truly pain in departure from life? Or was I still alive, spared for reasons that were beyond me? The sensation on my head made itself more known, and gradually began to unearth my other forgotten senses. Was I sleeping?

No, I passed out, and I'm sure I would have been killed one way or another. Yet I still refused, even in unconsciousness, to believe that Edward was the one who killed me, but I did know that Victoria would allow him to think that he killed me.

_No!_

I would not allow Edward to relinquish himself into that self-torture ever again! Not for me especially! I was not dead; I would never leave him or the others and make them suffer unnecessary grieving! It was time for me to come-to, and to try to protect Edward from anymore threats that She provided him.

_Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!!!_

I prevailed when I was finally able to see faint light through the thin flesh of my eyelids. I turned my head to the side, and automatically froze from the sharp pain that emanated from my head; _what _was _that?!_

My body shifted to my other side on its own accord to try to escape the incredible pain, and a loud groan erupted from my lips. I couldn't even explain how groggily I sounded, so I contributed my energy to opening my eyes instead of just sitting wherever I was moaning and groaning. I did sincerely hoped that it was a Cullen bed that I was resting on, and not a make-shift bunker made for a prisoner for a certain enraged redhead. That wouldn't be good at all really.

I managed to get my eyes to open, as impossibly heavy as they were, and I sighed happily in relief. I looked around the room I was in and I automatically knew that I was in the Cullen's household, though I'd never been in the room before. **(A/N: Truth be told, I don't remember if Edward showed Carlisle and Esme's bedroom to Bella during the home tour in Twilight. I know that he showed her Carlisle's office, but I doubt their actual bedroom. If he did, ignore the last sentence and pretend Bella's marveling is a result of Esme getting bored and giving her and Carlisle's abode a makeover. Last interruption. ;D )**

Everything was spacious and soft, yet looked like it had been put together by a true artist. The colors all coincided and blended together in a warm, homey, and welcoming way. The furniture all matched each other too, but each had its own identity, as they were each designed by different, well, designers. It was a wonder what Esme could do.

But it was undoubtedly unnerving being by myself in Carlisle and Esme's room, and I wondered why I was in their particular room in the first place. I couldn't hear anything, not even anything from downstairs. I was completely by myself in this lonely, everlasting silence. . .

"Bella!"

"GAH!!!" I wheeled around so quickly that I almost tumbled off the edge of the bed. Twinkling laughter met my ears, and I tried to rid my face of my previous fear and look as intimidating as I could. I turned, with what probably looked like a constipated scowl on my face. "Alice!" I hissed.

She was biting her lip in a desperate attempt to hold in her laughter, though her petite frame shook with laughter. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to catch you so off guard there. How are you?" I opened my mouth to answer, but her body blurred in my human vision as she swiftly stood up from the bed at a vampire pace. Her eyes, bright and unblinking, were locked on the open door frame leading into the hallway. She turned her illuminating smile to me and interrupted before I could even utter a word.

"Be right back!" She flitted noiselessly out, and I heard the front door downstairs already being opened. I closed my eyes and sighed, exasperated. How long was I out? A small breeze blew wisps of my hair around me, and I knew that Alice was already back. I opened my eyes and, sure enough, there she was.

"Hey Alice, where'd you g-"

"BELLA!!!"

"WHAAAAA!!!!!" I wailed, this time succeeding in fully flying off of the bed. I somehow ended up in the awkward position of laying on my chest on the floor with my knees at the side of the bed, legs dangling above my back in the air. My arms were spread in front of me after giving out from my weight on the sudden impact. I managed to avoid the sore spot on my head, but now my neck was pulsating with a small, dull pain. Lovely.

I turned my head and flushed crimson, seeing everyone peering down at me. Emmett was shaking almost violently from his tremors off laughter. Finally, he clutched his stomach and keeled over laughing in a full-on roar, which in turn, cued everyone elses' merriment. Alice and Rosalie giggled together unabashedly, while Esme quieted her lips by placing a dainty hand over them. Jasper, probably picking up everyone elses' humor, also chuckled quietly; though I didn't doubt that he wouldn't laugh anyway, despite his powers. Carlisle was lithe and fluid in his movement still as he walked to my disoriented form, smiling and crinkling his eyes with amusement.

But this seemingly happy scene bothered me, not because I wasn't happy for everyone elses' laughter, no, it wasn't that at all. It bothered me because this was the first time I had ever fallen near a Cullen without being caught; ever since the day that Edward left me in the woods alone. Something was wrong, and they were trying to hide it from me. I would have been convinced, if I hadn't noticed that Alice, Emmett, and Jasper kept their eyes on the scenery outside of the windows, apparently looking for something.

Carlisle offered his hand and I took it thankfully. He grasped mine firmly, but gently, and effortlessly lifted me completely off of the floor. I smiled him a small thanks, but I failed to keep it and it withered away as I asked quietly, "Carlisle, where's Edward?"

As soon as I uttered that simple sentence, all laughing subsided, and everyone began filing out of the room one-by-one. Why was everyone so cryptic? His tawny eyes looked weary and exhausted somehow, but then became abruptly apologetic. He apparently made up his mind on whether to tell me or not. This couldn't be good. I could already feel my hands balling into feeble strengthed fists, the cold sweat on my neck, words trying desperately trying to escape from my lips. He saw the panic surfacing and his eyes became soft and contained; I didn't trust them.

"Don't worry Bella. He's just gone hunting." I nodded numbly and cast my eyes to the window, though I knew I wasn't going to be able to see him.

_What were you thinking, letting him go out there alone! Why isn't he here? How the Hell did I get here at all? Is he back to normal? Is he okay?!_

The questions swirled around my mind continuously, and I bit my tongue to prevent myself from unleashing them on Carlisle. I did let one escape; the one that was the most important and mattered the most to me.

"Is he okay, Carlisle?" I asked, straining to keep my voice calm. I saw Carlisle flinch visibly from the corner of my eye and I turned my face to look at him again. His eyes were now exponentially wide with surprise and shock, seemingly taken aback by my question.

"Yes, of course he's okay! He's the one who attacked you Bella!" His expression became solemn, his mouth a fine line. "I've no idea what had gotten into him. We were lucky to reach you before he ki-"

"NO!" I yelled, thoroughly infuriated. "He's not the one who attacked me! It's the exact opposite in fact! And how could you ever, ever think that?! You've known him the longest out of any person in the world now, so why would you even draw near that conclusion?! Especially since we've already established that Victoria is attacking again!" Carlisle seemed to be stunned by my outburst; I know I was. There was silence everywhere, except for Emmett downstairs.

"Damn, she can get mad." There was a very loud smack, like a clap of thunder, that echoed on the walls, followed by a few of Emmett's protests. I'd have to thank Rosalie for that one later. I drew a deep breath into my lungs and tried to speak again.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. But please trust me when I say that it's all a misunderstanding." He nodded, then glanced over his shoulder swiftly.

"Come Bella," he said, turning back to me, "I want you to tell your side of the story at the family meeting downstairs." He turned abruptly on his heel and walked a few steps before saying quietly, "Edward won't be joining us on this one." My heart sank at his words, and I began to wonder if Edward was truly hunting, or being held back from his own family.

_I've got to set everything right. I can't even begin to imagine what Edward has gone through. . ._

Tears brimmed my eyes, but I held them back and followed behind Carlisle at a slow human pace down the stairs. A new determination overcomed me, a determination to first bring back Edward to his rightful place in the family, and then find a way to stop Victoria.

_No matter what it takes._

_I'll bring Edward back to us, and back to me._

* * *

The only sounds in the halls and home were the soft echoes of our footsteps as we gradually made our way into the deceptive dining room. Around Esme's favored antique table were the Cullens, sitting at their appropriate tables. I noted that an extra chair was added next to one end of the table, next to Alice, for me. It would be hard knowing that I was going to sit next to Edward's empty seat. Carlisle took his place at his end of the table and once again smile at me reassuringly.

"Would you like to start Bella?" All eyes turned on me, and I could feel my face beginning to turn red again. Averting my eyes to my hand in my lap, I thought about what to say first.

"You all implied that Edward attacked me." I knew I had intended for it to be a question, but it came out as a statement, a fact, because I already knew that that's what they all thought. I looked up at Carlisle, and he nodded to spur me to continue. "I want you all to know right now that he isn't the one who attacked me. Victoria's accomplice did; she attacked _us._" A cool hand rested gently on my hand on my lap, and I turned to see Alice smiling in encouragement and sadness. I also began to feel calmer, as if a weight had been lifted off of my chest. I returned Alice's smile.

"Thanks Alice, Jasper." They both nodded and smiled again. The air around Carlisle's end of the table seemed think with tension, even though serenity was literally flowing from Jasper's body. Esme looked on him, concerned, but said nothing. She looked so sad: a mother fearing that she has lost another child, one that she loved very much; and a wife that was unsure how to help her husband, who she would go to the ends of the Earth for. I looked back to Carlisle, because seeing Esme in such a manner wasn't helping with my hoping that Edward was okay.

"This is very serious," was all I heard him mutter before the room went completely silent again. That didn't help my hope either.

"Before I say anything else, I want to understand your point of view. Please tell me what happened after I fainted," I pleaded, my voice almost shaking. Carlisle nodded again, then turned his gaze to Alice at my left.

"Alice, you may." She nodded then angled her face towards me, while still being able to see everyone else if she needed to. Jasper rubber one of her shoulders comfortingly, probably trying to convey his comforts to her by physical touch. His eyes, however, looked uneasy, angry even, and were closer to black than gold. Thirsty. I marveled at his growing ability to be near me while controlling himself, but it ended when I looked back to his wife so she could begin telling the story I knew I was going to dread.

"It started, Bella, when I got the vision this morning . . ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**APOV~**

I giggled as Jasper pulled me tighter onto his chest. We were face to face, but my feet barely met the top of his calves on the couch. I tried to get up again, but he only growled playfully and pulled me ever tighter to him. The strength he was currently using was strong enough to snap a wooden beam, but I was blissfully unharmed. I giggled again as another wave of euphoria and lust washed through me from Jasper's embrace.

He began kissing and nipping softly at the nape of my neck and I held back the primal sounds that threatened to escape my throat. I shoved my face deep into his blond hair that framed his face so that it would be harder for him to insult my neck.

"Not here Jasper," I murmured, "We're in the living room." Another wave entered me and I felt my knees quivering.

"I know," he countered, before rubbing my back gently with one hand as his other locked me into embrace. I sighed happily, before I felt something click into my subconscious, and I gasped as I opened my eyes and the vision began.

_Edward and Bella were close together, in the forest by Bella's home. I could very well see Bella's home with my eyesight; Charlie must have gone fishing or something. Now what are my little lovebirds up to away from us and Charlie? This should be interesting. . ._

_Edward began leaning towards Bella, kissing her neck. But something was off, he exaggerated his movements for some reason. He angled his head better, and in the process, I could see Bella's face. She looked absolutely horrified, and her frame was visibly trembling. What the Hell is going on?!_

_"Run, Bella," Edward whispered, though I could easily hear him. Her eyes widened and were almost impossibly large, before her weak frame finally gave out beneath her. I could feel my wince as she hit her head on a sharp rock when she collided with the earth. I was appalled, why didn't Edward catch her, like always? Then I got a good look at him, too._

_His eyes, so ominous, so evil-looking, looked balefully at the woman beneath his feet. They were so black, black with thirst, that venom swished around in my mouth. I swallowed it harshly._

_"This was too easy," he murmured, his voice thick with boredom. "I didn't even have to try hard to get you alone. How pitiful." His eyes widened, then a wicked grin spread across his face. I looked back to Bella, and saw that blood was beginning to flow weakly from a small scratch on the back of her head. "I'll probably get into trouble for this, but why let warm blood run cold? And how wonderfully poignant it is!"_

_Hell yes, you're going to get into trouble for this _brother_!_

_I refused to watch as he drained her body, but watched again as he stood up. His eyes were ruby now, complete satisfaction etched in his features._

_"Now, what to do with the body," he sighed, again bored. He leaned over her and began to pull off her arm. . ._

"NOOO!" I screeched, not allowing the vision to finish. Jasper stilled completely below me before pulling me up and sitting me in his lap. He held my face gently in his hands as I began to tremble embarrassingly with dry sobs.

"Alice. What did you see, sweetheart?" he asked calmly. My eyes frantically looked around before I spoke to him.

"Where's Emmett? We need to find him, now!" He allowed me to get up, but caught my hand before I could go out the door.

"Alice, please tell me what you saw! You're starting to scare me!"

"Edward is about to KILL Bella, Jasper! We need to find Emmett!" I pulled my hand away. "NOW!" He nodded and flew ahead of me to the front door. We both split up as we tried to find Rosalie and Emmett, but we both ended up in the same small clearing as we caught the scent of deer blood. Both Emmett and Rosalie were getting up from a previous kill, and they turned curiously towards us as they heard our hasty approach.

"Ah, come _on._You guys scared away the-" Emmett stopped mid-sentence when he saw the panic in Jasper's and my face. "What happened?" he asked gravely.

"We need you Emmett," I spoke hurriedly, "Please follow Jasper and I. Rose, call Carlisle and tell him to come home right away, it's an emergancy." She nodded and grabbed out her cellphone before dialing and running out through another side of the clearing. I motioned with my head to which direction to run, and took off with Jasper and Emmett at my heels.

"Hey Jazz, what's going on?" Emmett asked inquisitively.

"Alice saw Edward attack and kill Bella," he murmured harshly.

"Damn it," Emmett growled. We jumped over the road into the next forest, high enough to avoid being spotted by anyone directly below us.

"We'll be there in a few seconds. Jazz, Em, hold your breath. Bella's probably bleeding already." I said, my voice also edging into a growl. They finally came into sight, and sure enough, Bella was already on the ground, blood trailing from her head. Edward smirked before slowly bending down. . .

"EDWARD!" I screamed, sending birds screeching out of the trees. He looked up, shocked, just as he was about to pick up Bella's head. The black eyes infuriated all of us even further, and snarls erupted deep from all of our throats.

Emmett lunged far in front of me, colliding his fist deeply into the center of Edward's torso. I cringed as he flew into a tree and snapped it into pieces, but got over it as I again saw Bella on the ground. I picked her up gingerly and held her to my chest, shielding her away from Edward's view. I looked over my shoulder at them.

Jasper and Emmett both held an arm and clamped their foot on Edward's, planting him firmly into the ground. Jasper's eyes were beginning to darken, and I knew I wouldn't be able to defend Bella from both Jasper and Edward. Edward was struggling fruitlessly against their vice grip, his eyes no longer dark from thirst. They were back to his golden tint.

"Emmett, Jasper, what the hell are you doing?" he roared, trying to get away again.

"Keeping you away from Bella, that's what," Emmett snarled.

I turned my head away from them and began to run home, holding Bella delicately in my arms. And as I ran, I could here Edward's calling for Bella fading into the distance. . .

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_End Flashback_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BPOV~**

Tears streamed freely down my face as Alice finished telling her story.

"She was controlling him, and she attacked me using his body." I sniffled and wiped my tears on my arm. I looked at Carlisle, who was holding Esme as her face was in his chest. "She can control another's mind; that's her ability. I'm protected from most of it because of my screwed up mind." I smiled darkly, and wiped more tears. "She was taunting me, saying that she would control Edward in front of my very eyes. I told him to run, but he didn't listen." Tears flowed heavily now, and I slammed my eyes shut to try to stop them. "Damn it all!" I bellowed, "If he'd listened to me, he'd be perfectly fine right now!"

"But then she might have killed you," Alice murmured, patting my back.

"Does it matter?! I almost died, what, a few hours ago? She would have just finished him off after she killed me!" I sat my arms on the table, and leaned my face into my hand, fisting my hair. "Jasper, Emmett, _please_ tell me that you didn't hurt him," I whimpered pitifully.

"We roughed him up a bit, but nothing major." Emmett said softly. "We basically warned him to stay away from the house, or forceful means would be used. He's all right."

"I need to find him," I mumbled, getting up from the table.

"That might be dangerous, Bella" Carlisle warned. I didn't look at him, or anyone else; I paused at the doorway.

"Alice, can you see where he's at?" I asked, my voice still slightly muggy. She didn't answer for a few seconds, and I dug my nails into the paint on the wall.

"Yes, he's by the river outside."

"What color are his eyes?"

"Um, gold?" she murmured, like it was an obvious answer. It would be under regular conditions.

"Then I'll be fine," I stated, before running out into the living room and out the front door. I ran around to the side of the house, by the large window, and saw everyone looking after me anxiously. No one stopped me. I ran into the forest, stumbling only a few times, until I reached the bank of the freezing river. I looked both ways, before I finally saw Edward sitting about a football field away from me. I started again, panting furiously, egging my feet to go faster.

"Edward!" I cried when he finally looked up at the sound of my footsteps. He was instantly on his feet and held his arms open to me. The gates opened to Heaven. I finally made it to him and launched myself into his arms, tears streaming, but this time for relief and happiness. He twirled me effortlessly in the air twice, before holding me tightly to him again.

"Bella. . . Bella. . . Bella. . ." He murmured into my hair as he nuzzled my neck.

"I'm so glad, that your alright," I whispered. "You are alright aren't you?" He slowly pulled back, holding my face in his hands. His golden eyes probbed mine desperately, before he finally whispered:

"Bella, I can't remember what happened."

* * *

**FINALLY. ;-;**

**I hoped I made this chapter long enough to make up for absence; it has over 4,000 words. ^.^;**

**I apologize. Again. xD**

**And sorry for the other cliffie. D:**

**Reviews pwease? :'3**


End file.
